The Fun Girls (episode)
'Plot' Helen and Thelma Lou catch Andy and Barney with The Fun Girls. 'Summary' Andy and Barney are forced to work late doing inventory and end up saddled with "The Fun Girls" from Mount Pilot--Skippy and Daphne. They end up in hot water when they are caught by Helen and Thelma Lou, who drop by for an unannounced visit. Now with no dates for the big dance, Barney decides they will take Skippy and Daphne, who dump our heroes for Gomer and cousin Goober. 'Trivia/Notes' *This is the only episode in which Gomer and Goober appear together. Prior to that Gomer just talked about his cousin Goober a lot. *This episode marks the first appearance of Goober Pyle, although Goober was first mentioned in the episode Man in a Hurry, which, incidentally, was one of Gomer's first appearance in the series. Before Goober ever appeared in the show, Gomer would mention that he was a great mechanic, put a V8 engine on his rowboat ("That thing will do 80, now that's fast on water!"), takes his mother visiting on Sunday, once got lost in a cave trailing a skunk, and that Goober "may be ugly, but he ain't stupid". *In one scene, where Andy is in the back room, we see the framed newspaper headline of "Deputy Fife hero in cave rescue", referring to Barney and the Cave Rescue, also from Andy the Matchmaker, was the newspaper clipping "Deputy Barney Fife Cracks Walker Robbery. You can just make out the Newspaper from Sheriff Barney, in Which Mayor Purdy from Greendale offers Barney the High Sheriff Job. *When Helen and Thelma Lou leave the theatre and are about to catch Andy and Barney driving off with the "Fun Girls" the billboard in the background behind them reads "Gary Grant." *In this episode Barney reveals to Andy that he can sew and crochet. *Producer Aaron Ruben penned this episode. He also wrote #127 - Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. Years later, he became a writer, producer, and story consultant for "Sanford and Son". During that show's first season, Ruben was the lone writer for all but one episode (#12-The Suitcase Case). *Earle the bandleader is named after composer Earle Hagen. *According to the Internet Movie Database, actor Larry Storch "inadvertently set in motion the Cary Grant line, "Judy, Judy, Judy..." during one of his nightclub acts. Legend has it that Storch was in the middle of a Grant impersonation when Judy Garland walked in. Apparently, this is how he addressed the star. Even though the line was never said in any of Grant's movies, Storch's impression inexplicably stuck and was often used by other impressionists." This impression is notably used by Goober in this episode. 'Quote' Barney: (to Thelma Lou) "You're the only girl I love!!" Daphne: 'Hellllloooo doll '''Barney: '"guess it's twinkletoes time" '''Skippy: "There's my Berney!" 'Gallery' Fungirls5.jpg fungirls1.jpg FunGirls.jpg FunGirls2.jpg Fun Girls.jpg Mr Schwump 04.JPG Mr Schwump 03.JPG Fung.jpg Behind the Scenes Fungirls.jpg Fun girls.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 4